


Восемь шляп

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Athosians, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Gen, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - tuully<br/>Герои Плоского Мира оказываются во Вселенной Майлза Форкосигана, и наоборот, вдруг некоторые существа, реалии и нереалии высокотехнологичного мира п-в-перелётов, мнемо-чипов и так далее сталкиваются с волшебным и загадочным миром, плывущем сквозь космос на гигантской черепахе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шляпа №1. Белая

Этот типчик выделялся из толпы обычных посетителей космопорта. Он был стар, и, похоже, гордился своими сединами – среднего росточка, с едва выпирающим брюшком человек с загорелым лицом, облаченный в когда-то белый балахон.  
Гриб в образе человеческом.  
Почесывая намечающуюся лысинку, старичок подошел к инфоколонне.  
\- Добро пожаловать в космопорт «Земля Центральная», - сработала автоматическая запись.  
\- Э-э… девушка? - уточнил путешественник.  
Запись подавила зарождающийся зевок и приятным голосом проинформировала:  
\- Если вы хотите заявить о преступлении, нажмите клавишу «один»…  
Рядом с инфоколонной выскочила соответствующая голограмма.  
\- Если вы нуждаетесь в срочной медицинской помощи, нажмите клавишу «два». Если вы заблудились или утратили имущество, нажмите цифру «три»…  
Старичок так резво ухватился за голограмму, что та чуть не материализовалась.  
\- Животинки у меня сбежали, - поведал путешественник инфоколонне. – Черепашенька и четыре слоника. Я их всего на чуть-чуть без присмотра оставил – глядь, они куда-то делись. А мне теперь ищи-свищи… Они тут мимо не пробегали, а?  
\- Уточните запрос, - попросил автомат. – Внешний вид животных? Степень опасности для человека? Расход потребляемого кислорода? Фирма-изготовитель?  
\- Внешне – обычные. Морская черепаха… то есть с ластами, панцирем, все, как положено. Слоны тоже обычные – головы, уши, бивни, четыре ноги в комплекте. Дружелюбные. Людей завсегда привечают, иногда даже хоботами подхватывают, если успевают, конечно же. Расходы… Расходов, надо сказать, я с ними вообще никаких не знал – как сотворил, так и ладненько. Летают по космосу, лишнего не просят. А вот про фирму-изготовителя я, признаться, не понял…  
Искусственный интеллект поднапрягся и, наскоро перечитав пятьсот эксабайт лекций по психологии, сообразил, что от него требуется:  
\- В случае утраты или функционального несоответствия геномодифицированных объектов заявленным спецификациям вы можете обратиться в фирму-изготовитель за возмещением ущерба. На «Земле Центральной» размещаются офисы цетагандийского генного банка «Мегаптера Инкорпорейтед», бетанской геноуправляющей компании «Мир для всех» и джексонианского торгового дома «Колыбель Анлимитед». Если ваше пропавшее животное было изготовлено одной из перечисленных фирм, нажмите цифры «один», «два» и «три» соответственно.  
\- Девушка, - заискивающе улыбнулся старичок. – А что такое «геномо…» - чего там фицируют?  
\- Какая я вам девушка?! – обиделась инфоколонна. Вот так всегда – стараешься быть полезной, нейтральной и четко следовать заложенной программе, а тебе – бац, и навесили ярлык. Хорошо еще, времена расклейки рукописных объявлений и писающих собачек ушли в прошлое!  
\- А кто? – поразился старичок. Потом пошевелил морщинами и извилинами: - Или ты что, тоже из современных, ге…гы…фицированных?  
\- Данное автоматическое устройство, - стальным голосом заявила инфоколонна, - функционирует на солнечных батареях и оказывает высококвалифицированные услуги широким массам населения. Оно предоставляет информацию по вопросам, связанными с историей Земли, историей освоения космоса, современной политикой, экономикой, открытиями в области физики, химии, биологии, педагогики, психологии – социальной, гендерной…и…и… Стоишь тут, как дура, сутки напролет!!! – вдруг сорвалась программа. – Все тебя спрашивают и уходят, хоть бы поговорил кто! Спросил, а каково мне стоять тут в одиночестве! Спросили, и забыли, а я ведь их помню… каждый обратившийся у меня на кристаллах записывается!..вдруг вернутся, спросят, а они не возвращаются-а-аа…  
\- Тише, деточка, тише, - успокаивающе погладил старичок разревевшийся автомат. От его мозолистых рук исходило мягкое приятное тепло. Было так приятно дать свободу накопившимся обрывкам программ, израсходовать часть энергии не на служение людям, а на себя, неоправданно низведенную до положения простецкого механизма…  
\- Кто я им? Записная книжка? Носовой платок? Да, я не человек – но это не повод игнорировать меня как личность! Вот скажите – права я или не права?!  
\- Конечно, права, деточка, - признал старичок. Достал из кармана сложенный вчетверо белый платок, сложил из нее корявую панамку и пристроил на внешнюю голокамеру инфоколонны: - Вот, теперь у тебя есть шляпа. А значит, ты – личность, и никто этого у тебя не отнимет.  
Инфоколонна вспыхнула счастьем и замурлыкала попурри хитов прошлых столетий.  
\- Значит, говорите, черепашка и слоники от вас сбежали? – ласково переспросила она старика. Поджала губы, постучала виртуальными ноготками… (не забыть: срочно сделать анимационный маникюр, а то работаешь в центральном космопорте, а выглядишь деревня деревней! Перед роботами-уборщиками стыдно!) И ловко запустила инфощуп в базу данных ближайшего военного спутника. – Ой, боюсь, ничем не могу вам помочь. В нашем секторе пространства ваши животные не проплывали… Знаете, что? Я советую вам отправиться на «Олимп 3000», там в космопорте установлен информационный банк, передадите ему привет, скажете, что от меня – уж он-то знает, он-то вам посоветует…  
\- Что ж. Олимп, так Олимп, - вздохнул старичок. – Съездим, посмотрим.  
\- Планета славится своим гостеприимством, - подсказала Инфоколонна. – Еще там чудесные виноградники, а население придерживается исключительно здорового образа жизни. Желаю вам приятного путешествия! – по старой привычке сказала она и тут же спохватилась: - Эй, а вам высокоинформированный спутник не нужен?  
Но старичок в белой хламиде, с посверкивающей лысинкой, уже растворился в толпе.  
\- Вот так всегда, - нахмурилась Инфоколонна. – Подходят, спрашивают, оживляют, а жениться и не думают… Мужчины! Программировать вас еще неперепрограммировать…  
Произошедшие с инфоколонной изменения были замечены не сразу. Только два дня спустя техники отреагировали на сбой программы уборщиков, потерявших объект в одном квадрате помещения, но упорно обнаруживавших его же в другом, всякий раз разном углу космопорта. С большим трудом колонну все-таки удалось вернуть на место, а кокетливую белую шляпку, которая упорно высвечивалась на верхнем экране, сочли ошибкой программы, но отменять не стали. С ней инфообъект и впрямь выглядел симпатичнее.  
Через некоторое время мода украшать виртуальными головными уборами выносные интерфейсы информационных банков захватила ближайшие станции. А связисты с военного спутника уверяли, что по ночам тот воркует «Земле Центральной» на зашифрованных частотах: «Я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви…»


	2. Шляпа №2. С сердцами и драконами

Любовь? Что есть любовь, как не пролонгированное гормональное нарушение? Сэмюэль Иллиан шел по улицам Форбарр-Султаны, и размышлял о том, что наступившая весна сносит крыши местным жителям.  
Орали в подворотнях кошки, цвела сирень, повозки проносились с оглушительным шумом, и посреди этого гормонально-подогретого хаоса жизни шел абсолютно серьезный человек по Очень Важному Делу.  
Сэм Иллиан держал путь к форскому особняку, возвышавшемуся в самом что ни на есть фешенебельном квартале, где селились исключительно высшие форы. Короткий разговор с дворецким – мерзким, лощеным, образцово-показательным дворецким, - и вот капитан городской стражи допущен в святая святых, личный кабинет леди Элис ФорОвнец.  
\- Миледи, - откашлявшись, сказал Иллиан. – Мне поручено расследование преступления, всколыхнувшего столицу. Может быть, вы слышали, буквально вчера кто-то выпустил полетать дракона над Императорским Дворцом. Сгорело пять занавесок, в парке поднялся переполох, а иноземные гости чертовски недовольны запахом гари. Готовы ли вы сообщить следствию какую-нибудь информацию по этому поводу?  
Леди Элис чуть заметно нахмурилось. Малая толика задумчивости придала ее нежному лицу еще больше прелести. Руки аккуратно сложены на коленях, платье – жемчужно-серое, шелковое, с тонкой черной вышивкой, - ладно облегает фигуру… Исключительно женственную, точеную, великолепную фигуру, от вида которой хочется взвыть влюбленным волком, а от одной мысли, что можно сжать ее в объятьях…  
\- Хмм, - с трудом вернулся Иллиан к выполнению служебных обязанностей. – Вы что-то сказали, миледи?  
\- Я спросила, почему вы спрашиваете об этом происшествии меня?  
\- Согласно плану генеральной застройки города, - Иллиан извлек из кармана карту и развернул ее во всю ширь, - в парке вашего особняка находится приют для бездомных болотных дракончиков. Кто-нибудь из них не вырывался ли на свободу? Не улетал ли в направлении Императорской Резиденции?  
\- Мои подруги – леди Людмила СтоГелитская, леди Корделия ФорЗаетс и другие дамы заботимся о бедных, больных существах. Конечно, я покажу вам приют, но готова утверждать со всей ответственностью – никто из моих драконов не имеет привычки хулиганить над Императорским Дворцом. Для этого они слишком хорошо воспитаны.  
\- И все же, - не сдавался Сэм Иллиан.  
Войдя в приют, - огромный силовой купол с запароленным входом; все честь по чести – боксы для дракончиков-самцов, боксы для самок, обкуривающих яйца, огороженные со всех сторон площадки для выгула молодняка, - Иллиан потребовал и получил подробный рассказ о деятельности приюта. Музыкальный, мягкий голос леди Элис иногда прерывался – вмешивались три специалиста, выписанные леди Корделией с ее исторической родины, и занимавшиеся превращением болотных дракончиков в образцово-показательных спутников фора, два в одном - зажигалка и бомба, - но тем приятнее было ее слушать.  
На первый взгляд драконья ферма выглядела надежной, как ФорБанк, но интуиция подсказывала Сэму Иллиану, что что-то здесь не так. Уловив еле заметный шорох, он ловко прокрался к ограде парка, запустил руку в заросли диких роз и вытащил на свет божий толстого румяного мальчишку.  
Тот повис на сильной мужской руке и уставился на капитана сквозь толстые линзы очков. Личико раскормленного человеческого детеныша было испачкано шоколадным тортом аж до ушей.  
\- Мой сын, лорд Айвен, - извинилась леди Элис. Дитятко совершенно по-обезьяньи угукнуло, и Иллиан для острастки встряхнул его за шиворот.  
Из лорда Айвена активно посыпался мусор – органайзер, конфеты, карта города, восковая фигурка дракона, самоучитель «Создай Сбалансированную Экосистему за Шесть дней», и странный предмет.  
При виде непонятной вещицы леди Элис выразила недоумение, а вот у Сэма Иллиана в момент сложилась картина преступления:  
\- У кого ты это похитил? – спросил он замогильным голосом, снова тряханув юное недоразумение.  
\- У дя… дяди, - пролепетал Айвен.  
\- Капитан? Вы сногсшибательно брутальны, но прошу вас, объясните, что происходит?  
\- Леди Элис, вы хоть знаете, с какой штуковиной играет ваш сын? Это парананагипервитализатор, способный любое вещество сложнее молекулы воды на время превратить в существо! Вот откуда появился дракон! Вот кто виновник всех безобразий!  
Дальше все пронеслось в калейдоскопе: арест юного лорда, убитая горем леди, так нуждающаяся к крепком, надежном плече, Императорский суд – юный Грегор сидит на троне, не доставая ногами пола, и важно оглашает приговор лорду Айвену: восемь тысяч часов общественно-полезных работ, копка садовых аллей и разброс по ним драконьего навоза…  
А дальше… Приятная тихая музыка, изысканно сервированный стол, женщина, прекрасная как… гмм… зеленая планета в облаке живительного кислорода, - она жалуется, что годы идут, красота не вечна, а сын без соответствующего присмотра – гарантированный источник неприятностей. И ей не важно, что Сэмюэль Иллиан не поднялся в чинах выше капитана. И его чип, зашитый в пятках, чип, позволяющий определять с точностью до нанометра положение на улицах города, чип, не допускающий в сознание ничего, кроме служебной и полезной информации, чип, низводящий любовь до примитивных гормональных выбросов, его проклятый, трижды совершенный чип не сможет помешать, чип помешать, чип…  
Пип…  
Пип…  
Пи-ип…  
Саймон Илиан, капитан Имперской СБ, очнулся от сна и нажал кнопку комма.  
\- Да, слушаю?  
\- Сэр, вы просили сообщить, когда прибудет леди Элис Форпатрил.  
\- Просите ее войти, - ответил Иллиан, протирая заспанное лицо. – Дракона пусть оставит в приемной…  
\- Дракона, сэр? – удивился секретарь.  
Саймон энергично отвесил себе подзатыльник. От резкого движения свалилась на пол бумажная книга, которую он читал перед сном. Раритет открылся на иллюстрации – залитая солнцем зеленая лужайка, желтая кирпичная дорога, и деревянный домишко, заходящий в крутое пике над женщинами в остроконечных шляпах. Ну, леди Форкосиган, удружила с «легким чтением на ночь»! Монстры, убийства, алмазные зубы, роковые соблазнительницы, драконы…  
\- Какие драконы вам чудятся? – строго спросил Иллиан помощника. – Вы еще вообразите себе Эдем, и змея-искусителя… Не заставляйте леди ждать!  
Секретарь стушевался – что и требовалось. Леди Элис Форпатрил вошла в кабинет, поздоровалась и позволила придвинуть ей кресло.  
Элегантна, собрана… и прекраснее всех на свете. Даже серое вдовье платье ее не портит, тут сон оказался «в руку».  
А как она была бы хороша в костюме Евы, с распущенными волосами, прижимая спелое ярко-красное яблоко к губам…  
На сей раз от мечтаний капитана Иллиана сдвинулась на край стола и упала его форменная фуражка. Леди Элис прервала изложение плана празднования дня рождения Грегора и с милой улыбкой проследила, как бравый СБшник ловит и водворяет на место шаловливый головной убор.  
Ах, знал бы он, как она соскучилась по яблокам…


	3. Шляпа №3. Садовая

Эпицентром неприятностей стала яблоня.  
Раскидистому зеленому дереву полагалось дарить тень группе аутов, читающих поэмы на тему «Полет бабочки над полевой ромашкой рождает солнечную бурю». Вместо этого растение вдруг с чего-то решило демонстрировать древний физический закон и опадать яблоками.  
Плоды – румяные, наливные, крупные, - внесли в ряды аут-лордов и аут-леди некоторую сумятицу. Но не менять же место проведения поэтического конкурса из-за подобной мелочи! Аут-леди раскрыли силовые купола своих летающих кресел, аут-лорды стоически делали вид, что их специально создали яблокоупорными, ба нервничали, и чтение поэм продолжалось.  
В гуще яблоневой кроны меж тем разворачивался напряженный диалог:  
\- У этого дерева слишком жесткие ветки.  
\- Нет, это у кого-то слишком тощий зад.  
\- Мммррр…  
\- Убери маньяка, Гита, я же велела тебе оставить его дома.  
\- Дома Грибо боится, - упрямилась старушка, та, что поменьше. Она ловко набивала спелыми яблочками карманы черного платья. – А здесь я за ним пригляжу.  
\- Мммфрфр…  
\- Все равно, убери его от меня. И перестань красть яблоки.  
\- Я не краду, я собираю. Делаю запас Трав и вообще, пополняю гриб… грыг… гырбарий.  
\- Гербарий? Травы? Ты отродясь никаких трав, кроме укропа, не знала.  
\- Эсме, не забывай, это же я вызнала про это местечко. Всё, как я тебе и рассказывала – тут тебе и Травы, и котлы с мокрой шерстёй, и яблочки, и луковки, единороги даже бродят…  
Послышалось поскрипывание и сдавленное «мрмрненадоу…»  
\- Что ты с ним сделала, Эсме?  
\- Не волнуйся, потом верну. Думаешь, приятно сидеть на подушке, у которой на уме одни неприличности? Зато теперь мне не жестко, и я готова слушать дальше. Так кто из собравшихся внизу единорог?  
\- Думаю, все, Эсме, - кротко высказалась Гита после долгого размышления. – Они все здесь очень странные люди.  
\- Они не люди, - авторитетно высказалась Эсме. – И я до сих пор не могу понять, чем они занимаются.  
Две почтенные дамы вслушались в декламируемые строки:  
\- Ромашка беленеет среди бури… - закрыв глаза, вещал молодой – не старше столетия - аут-лорд.  
\- Хорошенький какой, - расплылась в улыбке Гита, – ушки остренькие, волосики голубенькие, глазки тигриные…  
Грибо ревниво всхрапнул.  
\- Какая тебе от него в хозяйстве польза? – завелась Эсме. - Вот скажи, он тебе дымоход починит?  
\- Так я его не для дымохода беру, - логично возразила Гита. – А для культурного развивательства. Вот прикормлю его крошками, посажу в скворечник – будет внучикам моим театру показывать.  
Эсме сурово поджала губы и поерзала, выражая свое возмущение безалаберностью подруги:  
\- Твое любимое театральное событие, «суету», которая «суёт», детям показывать нельзя.  
\- А твои, исключительно народные и правдивые сказки про вурдалаков, зомби и изготовление колбасы, думаешь, можно? – нашла весомый довод Гита.  
Внизу захлопали. Очень кстати – спор романтики и прагматики как раз зашел в логический тупик.  
\- По-моему, у них здесь какие-то соревнования, - пробормотала Гита. – Навроде наших ведьмовских Испытаний.  
\- Отлично, - Эсме хрустнула пальцами, разминая руки. – Какой приз нам вручат?  
Дамы в четыре глаза, и Грибо – одним, полузакрытым, внимательно всмотрелись в толпу, выискивая приз.  
\- По-моему, приз – это вон тот молоденький парнишка, в красном мундире и с красной помадой на лице, - облизнулась Гита.  
\- Фу, как тебе не стыдно, Гита Ягг! Мужчина в помаде! Я-то думала, тебе мужик для дымохода нужен, а не пчел на него приманивать! И вообще, это Чарли-Чучело, на нем сейчас будут отрабатывать проклятия.  
\- Да? А такой хорошенький…  
Чтобы прекратить споры, Эсме прищурилась, шепнула – и голова Чарли-Чучела взорвалась.  
\- И пламенеющим тайфуном крыла ея рванутся ввысь, - продолжал остроухий аут-лорд.  
Ба переглянулись и на всякий случай оттащили тело гвардейца в кусты.  
\- Так, теперь у нас будут Испытания по сглазу, - радостно потерла ладошки Эсме Ветровоск.  
Расположившиеся под яблоней ценители поэзии почувствовали неладное, когда над ними сгустилась туча и разродилась миллионом мелких москитов. Однако этикет Райского сада неумолим – декламация продолжилась, правда, под постоянные аплодисменты, выполняемые одной рукой по собственным щекам, открытым рукам и … ай! Прочим частям тела.  
Бабах!  
Сорвавшаяся с ветки кругленькая старушка элегантно упала на ближайшего аут-лорда, подскочила, отряхнулась и, мило улыбаясь, принялась ползать на коленях, собирая рассыпавшиеся яблоки.  
\- Я звиняюсь, - проворковала она, мимоходом выпихнув из летающего шара ближайшую аут-леди. Остроухого чтеца, впавшего в культурный шок, она запихнула себе под ноги, и бодренько взлетела к вершине яблони.  
\- Ты угонщица, Гита Ягг! Мало того, что воровка, так и угонщица! Теперь-то я поняла, куда запропастилась моя старая садовая тачка, ослик старика Квадроцыпа и тот летающий домик, который чуть нас не раздавил по пути в Орлею.  
\- Не ворчи, Эсме, - отмахнулась румяная старушенция. – Поехали, единорогов половим. Или еще кого, коли попадется… Мне в хозяйстве всякая живность сгодится. Села?  
\- Села. Полетели, отсюда, Гита, - велела матушка Ветровоск. – Я догадалась, что здесь происходит – эльфов конфент…  
\- Шабаш? – отважилась уточнить нянюшка Ягг.  
\- Конфент, - строго поправила Эсме. – Конфент пополам с рекостьрукцией. Тьфу, эльфийские пакости…  
\- Удобно ли тебе на моей новой метелке, Эсме?  
\- Это не метелка, это шар.  
\- Конечно, Эсме.  
\- Но я все равно буду звать его метелкой. Чего ты мешкаешь, Гита?  
\- Не разобралась, где тут разгон…  
\- Будешь пленного эльфа у себя дома обыскивать, а при мне шарить у него под одежонкой не смей!..  
\- Ой, да не ревнуй…  
\- Что-о?!  
\- Я говорю – хочешь яблочка?  
\- Нет. Терпеть не могу сладкое.  
\- Эй, робяты, - бодро окликнула нянюшка Ягг примолкших поэтов. – Где тут у вас лук растет, или хренок какой? Не выращиваете, нет? Жалко, жалко… Ну, не поминайте лихом…  
Дерево опустело, но тишина под его раскидистой кроной продлилась. Она тянулась и тянулась, ведь высокородным обитателям Цетагандийского Райского сада предстояло нелегкое испытание: они должны были признать, что действительно видели двух старых леди в черных платьях, сшитых чуть ли не до изобретения колеса. Кто первым признается, что его благородные восемь чувств – включая те, что ввела в геном аутов Императрица Лизбет, - были осквернены видом и… мрмрмр… прикосновением к лодыжке их драного, вонючего, одноухого котообразного создания с зашкаливающими показателями животного магнетизма?  
Время шло. Яблочки падали. Бабочки порхали с ромашки на клевер, не ведая, что трепетание их крыльев поднимает бури за много-много парсеков от этой реальности.  
\- Прошу прощения, - смущенно откашлялся один из поэтов, тот, кому похищенный странными дамочками остроухий чтец не дал и слова сказать. – Могу ли я начать декламацию? Спасибо. Итак, экспромт. Я назвал его «Видение в Саду». Однажды, угорая летом, явился призрак из полей; и с луком, выделив секретом, за ним погнался Гименей…  
С тех пор в Райском саду не устраивали поэтических конкурсов.  
Под яблонями.  
На полянах, в специально одичавших зарослях, на берегу пруда – сколько угодно. А вот устроить конкурс под яблонями стало считаться плохой приметой…  
Хотя вообще-то аутам не свойственны суеверия. Просто они еще не достигли идеала – создание такого черепа, чтоб яблоки от него сами отскакивали…  
Вот лет через пятьсот…


	4. Шляпа №4. Рыженькая

В секторе Йоты Осьминога царила прекрасная черная ночь. На борту четырежды перекрашенного, восьмижды угнанного транспортника бывалый космический волк поучал юного, пышущего жаждой приключений новичка:  
\- Встретить бетанское судно – хорошая примета, - за разговором дежурство летело незаметно. – Что надо делать? Правильно, брать на прицел и по громкой связи передавать: так, мол, и так, вы взяты в плен Флотом Осьминогианских Наемников, предлагаем вам добровольно сложить оружие и не оказывать сопротивление при изъятии ценностей.  
\- А дальше что? – добросовестно записывал новичок.  
\- А дальше быстренько вскрываешь их трюмы и вывозишь самое ценное, пока они проводят демократические голосования по вынесенному на обсуждение вопросу. С эскобарцами этот фокус тоже пройдет, только плазменные пушки лучше все-таки держать наготове, а то без пары-тройки выстрелов их демократия не столь демократична… Радар засек джексонианский транспорт – к прибыли, - гласило следующее поучение, Главное, чтобы калибр твоего орудия, не пойми меня психоаналитически, оказался крупнее. Если же в прицеле появился цетагандийский крейсер, то самым полезным в данных обстоятельствах будет выбросить белый флаг и заявить о любви к Императору Цетаганды. Нет, лучше сразу ко всему цетагандийскому правительству, а то среди этих ребят встречаются настоящие ревнивцы…  
\- А если барраярский? – спросил новичок.  
\- Не-а, - тут же отсоветовал бывалый. – Разворачивайся и иди домой.  
\- Что, стреляют, а потом спрашивают?  
\- И стреляют, и спрашивают, воспитывают и перевербовывают, да еще, знаешь ли, так активно, активно… Нет, тронуть барраярский транспорт – крайне плохая примета. Самая лучшая примета, - бывалый пират аж зажмурился от удовольствия. – Это корабль квадди! Вот уж с кем никогда никаких проблем! И постреляют, и налажают, и промахнутся – рук у них хоть и четыре, но все не тем концом вставлены, к оружию никак приспособиться не могут. С ними постреляешь всласть, потом высадишь десант, и давай проводить среди четвероруких разъяснительную беседу, кто в этом секторе венец эволюции!.. А когда душеньку отведешь, там столько добра всякого…  
Глаза новичка зажглись предвкушением.  
Проверить приметы на практике выпало буквально через несколько дней.  
Транспортник Союза Свободных Поселений, тяжелый, неповоротливый рудовоз успел сделать два залпа по левому борту, пока пиратский десант орудовал резаком. Джентльмены космической удачи ворвались в паутину коридоров; по стенам заплясали красные лучи их прицелов. Раз – доложить командующему, что сопротивление отсутствует. Два – занять командный мостик. Три – проверить каюты. Четыре – обнаружить Очень Странного Пассажира.  
Большой, толстый квадди с печальным мудрым лицом, облаченный в меховой оранжевый костюм, восседал на летучей платформочке в полупустом трюме и сосредоточенно ел бананы. Точнее – три банана; сдирая кожуру с одного верхними руками, и придерживая два других нижними.  
\- Ну ты, отвечай, где груз? Где ценности? Где остальные залож… пассажиры?  
Оранжевый квадди доел первый банан, почесал нижнюю пяточку и принялся за фрукт номер два.  
\- Чего молчишь, ты, обезьяна?  
\- У-ук, - ответил квадди.  
С тех пор пираты сектора Йоты Осьминога зареклись оскорблять и грабить четвероруких.


	5. Шляпа №5. Металлическая

\- Космическое пиратство? Торговля наркотиками? Контрабанда? – строго осведомился таможенник.  
Лорд Марк Форкосиган отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- А хотели бы? – подмигнул таможенник.  
Марк с удовольствием бы устроил парню шоу «Младший Лорд Дома Форкосиганов Оберегает Родовую Честь», но сил не было. П-в прыжки, пересадки, ночевки в номерах отелей, в которых разве что таракан может вытянуться во весь рост, кормежка плитками военного рациона… Марк устал, чувствовал себя грязным, донельзя небритым, помятым, и хотел одного – вернуться домой.  
Черт его дернул полететь на «Олимп 3000», изучать торговлю вином… Как будто дома нельзя поучиться. Майлз охотно бы поделился опытом…  
Майлз. В этом-то и проблема! Марк до сих пор не изжил в себе стремления как можно меньше походить и зависеть от брата-породителя. Конечно, возможно, ему стоит поработать над этим «пунктиком» психотерапевтически, но, право слово, поездка, три месяца на «Олимпе 3000» и путь домой обойдутся дешевле, чем очередной сеанс психоанализа.  
В конце концов, лорд Марк хотел стать мультимиллиардером сам, а не обеспечить роте бетанских психотерапевтов безбедную старость.  
Но это так, кстати.  
Получив паспорт с транзитной визой, Марк взгромоздил на летающую платформочку чемодан, присел сам и полетел искать ночлег – до рейса на Комарру оставалось еще двадцать стандартных часов.  
\- Эй ты! Да, ты, на платформе! Слышь, коротышка, притормози! Дело есть.  
«Коротышка»?! Марку хватило секунды, чтоб перейти из режима «устал, поэтому раздражен», в состояние «Взбешен, Разъярен, и Лучше Вам Не Приближаться».  
Обитатель станции, не знакомый с тонкими материями форкосигановской души, беспечно приблизился. Рассмотрев нахала, Марк чуть-чуть снизил градус ярости: станционер действительно имел право называть его коротышкой.  
Рост жителя станции не дотягивал и до пяти футов. Четыре и десять дюймов, если считать башмаки на толстенной подошве и коническую шляпу с узкими полями.  
\- Ты чё-то хочешь сказать, коротышка? – спросил станционер, подойдя вплотную. Сдвинутый набок крупный нос, ссадина на щеке, всклокоченная борода и разбитые костяшки кулаков подсказывали, что новый знакомый Марка не дурак подраться.  
\- Я? – Марк слишком устал, чтобы решать загадки и быть вежливым. - Нет. Но, может быть, ты что-то хочешь сказать мне, коротышка?  
Станционер цыкнул зубом. На секунду Марку показалось, что без хорошего мордобоя ему дальше не уйти, но вот секунда прошла, и коротконогий забияка расплылся в хитрой ухмылке:  
\- А ты, видать, из наших! Я сразу понял… Ну, значит, если что, запоминай – наши ребята собираются в «Жестяной Шляпе». Обидит кто, или просто захочешь посидеть, выпить – милости просим. А если кто докапываться станет – говори, тебя Бетончук прислал.  
\- Бетончук?  
\- Я тут, типа, под своего кошу, - подмигнул станционер, протягивая визитку. Марк автоматически принял кусок пластика, – На самом-то деле я Айробетонссен, из-под Овцепикских Айробетонссенов, но мы давно уже перепрыгнули век Летучей Мыши, надо идти в ногу со временем, не находишь? Ну, лады, до встречи в «Жестянке».  
Бетончук ловко ввинтился в толпу, а Марк потряс головой, избавляясь от странного впечатления, которое на него произвел странный человечек.  
И поехал дальше.  
Не успел он проехать и двухсот метров, как его снова назвали коротышкой. «Почему я не ценю бетанскую политкорректность?» - спросил себя Марк, оборачиваясь к очередным любителям пустых разговоров.  
Взгляд его уперся в нечто огромное, покрытое то ли лишайником и пятнами селитры, то ли замаскированное под огромный валун.  
\- Коротышка, - гулко прохрипел валун. Тьфу ты, станционер за номером два. – Ты чаво тут?  
\- А ты чаво здесь? – не стерпел Марк.  
Огромный человек-камень задумался и принялся чесать череп – плоский, с массивными надбровными дугами.  
Догадавшись, что задал слишком сложный вопрос, Марк попробовал сменить тактику:  
\- Если у вас какое-то дело, то говорите. А нет – извините, я спешу.  
Фразу пришлось повторить дважды, пока великан вдруг не спохватился:  
\- Дело? А, есть дело!.. – поднял руку и изо всех сил ударил Марка по голове.  
*  
Сознание вернулось с дикой головной болью.  
Приподнявшись, Марк с тоской осмотрел серые стены и решетку вместо двери.  
\- Живой? – осведомился кто-то рядом.  
На мгновение Марку показалось, что это Бетончук, но, проморгавшись, он понял свою ошибку. Говоривший был еще ниже и еще более расцарапанным, чем его новый знакомец.  
\- Чего шлем не носишь? – заботливо спросил коротышка. Его борода, заплетенная в аккуратные четыре косички, розовела атласными бантиками. – С булыганами без шлема никак нельзя. У, грязееды…  
Марк тихо икнул: через узкий коридорчик располагалась другая камера, на полу которой лежали без признаков активной, социально-направленной жизни большие тела.  
\- Это я их так?  
\- Ну, допустим, не только ты, - кокетливо поправил Атласнобород. – Ты откуда будешь?  
\- Я?.. – Марк был не в том состоянии, чтобы вспоминать астрографию. – Я оттуда… Бета… Бетончук… Нет, как-то иначе…  
Атласнобородый посмотрел на него с уважением:  
\- Ух ты, родня у тебя, что надо!  
\- О, да, - признал Марк.  
\- Супер. Слушай, - коротышка понизил голос до едва различимого шепота. – Значит, ты теперь с нами?  
\- Я? Наверное…  
\- Отлично. Значит, сейчас за мной придет адвокот…  
\- Кто?  
\- Это здешние пустословы. Денег требуют лишнего, но хорошо, что не зомби. Так вот. Адвокот придет по мою душу, но я тебя велю ему вытащить. Встречаемся в «Жестяной Шляпе». Готовься.  
\- Готовиться? К чему?  
Атласнобородый сделал страшное и загадочное лицо, приложил палец к губам и прошептал: «Тсс! На этот раз победа будет за нами!»  
Победа? О чем он?  
*  
Выбраться из тюрьмы оказалось намного проще, чем понять, почему жертву чужой агрессии арестовывают, а не спасают. Пока адвокат решал необходимые формальности, Марк потребовал укол синергина, постучал по столу, угрожая начальнику станции иском от Барраярской Империи, и получил путанные объяснения:  
\- Понимаете, лорд Форкосиган…- полицейский психолог, обязанный оценить способность транзитника к управлению гневом, свел пальцы домиком.  
\- Лорд Марк, - ощетинился Марк.  
\- Конечно, лорд Марк, пусть будет так. На станции сложилась сложная обстановка. Я не назвал бы источником противоречий расовую неприязнь, скорее, это недопонимание между людьми, обладающими некоторыми телесными качествами, и людьми, данных качеств не имеющих… Казалось бы, кому в современном мире придет в голову издеваться над более низкорослыми людьми? И почему надо награждать обидными прозвищами людей высокорослых? Да, головы, конечно, у них специфические, а привычки в еде иногда шокируют… Наверное, на тех планетах, откуда они родов, экономика вообще вышла из строя… Но это не повод затевать драку! Надо помогать друг другу! Увидел короты… в смысле, человека с ростом ниже среднестатистического – приведи его на прием ко врачу, пусть подберет ему гормоны роста, или…  
\- А если он хочет оставаться коротышкой? – зло набычился Марк.  
\- Хорошо, пусть пропьет гормоны с половинным эффектом! – не отступался психолог. – Надо работать над собой! Вот вы, например. Я вижу, вы успешно справляетесь с контролем над весом…  
От этих слов Обжора мигом растолкал Другого, и оба заклацали челюстями. «Я не ем тех, кого убиваю», - строго сказал Марк. – «К тому же не рискну питаться психологами…»  
\- Если проблемы вашей станции не имеют отношения к Барраярской Империи, я, пожалуй, вас покину, - хмуро заявил Марк.  
*  
Синергин разогнал усталость, и Марк, к вящей досаде, обнаружил, что спать ему вовсе не хочется. Шестнадцать часов до рейса…  
Он и сам не заметил, как оказался напротив забегаловки под вывеской в виде конической шляпы.  
Его встретили радостными воплями.  
\- Старина! – подбежал Бетончук. – Ты все-таки решился!  
\- Конечно! – выбравшийся из заключения Атласнобород уже нес Марку большую кружку пива. – Он будет сражаться в наших рядах! Он с нами!!!  
\- Ураааа! – грянул общий хор.  
\- Погодите. Погодите! – возмутился Марк. – Вы мне так и не объяснили, что происходит. Вот ты, Бетончук, и объясни!  
\- Я? С удовольствием. – Коротышка приблизился к уху Марка, воровато оглянулся и прошептал: - Мы повторяем.  
\- Повторяете – что? – не понял Марк. Хватит с него загадок!  
\- Ууу, - возмутились и Атласнобород, и Бетончук. Атласнобородый все-таки снизошел до объяснений:  
\- Ты вспомни, как станция называется. И сам все поймешь.  
\- Она называется Кум, - раздраженно ответил Марк. – Я не знаю, что это слово обозначает и на каком языке, но если вы сейчас не объясните мне все, от начала и до конца, я за себя не ручаюсь!..  
\- С начала? – подозрительно посмотрел Бетончук. – Ты, видимо, давно из дома, что начал подзабывать нашу славную историю?  
\- Угу, - невнятно согласился Марк, прихлебывая предложенное пиво.  
\- В начале, как ты знаешь, была кирка. Вернее, восемь кирок. А еще ломик, молоточек для взятия проб, вагонетка и ослик, чтобы ее тащить. Ослик потом куда-то пропал, ну да не о нем речь. Восемь славных кирок стучали от заката до рассвета и от рассвета до заката, они пробивали тонны породы, копали, копали, и, наконец, пробили большую, длинную червоточину…  
\- Через которую мы и вышли сюда, - подхватил объяснения Бетончука Атласнобородый. – Мы шли долго, так что одни звезды погасли и загорелись другие, но мы все-таки дошли!  
Это была самая странная метафора пространственно-временного тоннеля, слышанная Марком, но пиво в забегаловке оказалось отменным, поэтому он продолжил своим новым странным приятелям продолжать.  
\- Пришли, осмотрелись, устроились. Честь по чести, даже родителям написали, так мол и так, шахты богатые, в мастерских хорошо платят, кетчуп вкусный, крысячий шашлык – пять хвостов за доллар, не жизнь, а самородная жила!  
\- И тут выяснилось, что наш, нашими отцами-дедами пробитый ход, обнаружили грязееды! И тоже шастают, как к себе домой! – Атласнобород в сердцах стукнул по столу.  
Марк торопливо влил в себя остатки пива, чтоб не расплескать.  
Кружка тут же волшебным образом наполнилась вновь.  
\- Мы долго их терпели! Но потом поняли, что «Кумом» станция названа неспроста! Это наш шанс! Шанс повторить… - Бетончук сделал паузу, подчеркивая торжественность своего заявления: - повторить Битву при Кумской долине! На сей раз победа будет нашей! Ты ведь с нами? С нами?  
Конечно, лорд Марк Пьер Форкосиган, блестящий студент элитного бетанского колледжа, представитель аристократического рода мог бы еще подумать над ответом.  
Но Обжора, Рева, Пыхтун и Другой уже хором ответили:  
\- Конечно!  
*  
Мир был прекрасен. Расцвечен золотыми отблесками, полит кетчупом и сдобрен пивом. В голове, защищенных стальной каскеткой от случайных ударов, царил приятный вакуум и странные звуки.  
\- Ни-ни-ни-ни, - слышал Марк голос Пыхтуна. Ему очень нравился Атласнобород, и, похоже, Атласнобороду очень нравился Пыхтун. Боже мой, что скажет Карин… - Торговать оружием без господдержки сложно… А налоги! Налоги на торговлю оружием! Они меня просто убивают!.. – взрыднул Рева.  
Обжора в разговоры не вмешивался, он ел. Поджаренное мясо, хоть и слишком костистое, великолепно шло под кетчуп!  
Но больше всего восторгов испытывал Другой.  
Он вооружился чьей-то секирой, разбил пивную кружку, и еще одну, и еще пять голов, и потом весело орал песни:  
\- Золото! Золото! Золото! Золото золото золото золото…  
\- Ты пропустил «золото»…  
\- Я не пропустил, я перенес отчетность на другой период… И вообще, вы неправильно сражаетесь!  
\- Мы – неправильно? – вдруг лязгнула всеми запасами холодного оружия «Жестяная шляпа».  
\- Да! Противненько… Противника, - исправился Марк, - надо деморализовывать! Загонять в экономическую ловушку! И делать его невыгодным! И тогда…  
\- Я же говорила! – рявкнул вдруг Атласнобород. – Я ж говорила – давайте выбьем булыганам зубы! Они на здешних штоматологах разорятся!  
\- Давай!  
\- Даешь!  
\- Все на битву!  
\- Кум! Куум! Кум!  
\- Золото! Золото! Золото!  
*  
\- Лорд Марк Пьер Форкосиган?  
Марк с трудом разлепил глаза. Вокруг шаталось и шаттлилось.  
\- Мы упаковали ваши вещи, лорд Марк Пьер. Паспорт вы держите в руках.  
Руки Марка не слушались. Пальцы вообще были какими-то чужими, во рту чесался язык, голову холодил новенький шлем… что вообще происходит?  
\- Что происходит? – официальный голос, разговаривавший с ним, исполнился ядовитого сарказма: - Станция Кум, к нашему большому сожалению, временно прекращает прием транзитных пассажиров по причине внутренних беспорядков. А от себя добавлю: не будь у вас, лорд Марк, дипломатического иммунитета, или найди мы свидетелей, что это именно по вашему наущению группа высокорослых станционеров подверглась хулиганским выходкам со стороны низкорослых…  
\- Гномы, - просипел Марк. – Они называют себя гномами.  
\- Уничижительное и весьма неполиткорректное наименование, - скривилось официальное лицо. – В любом случае, это внутренние проблемы станции Кум. А вам мы желаем счастливого пути. Надеюсь, что больше мы никогда не увидимся, лорд Марк.  
Марк поморгал. Кажется, его не очень подвижное тело завезли в каюту, сгрузили на койку и отправили домой.  
Спустя некоторое время похмелье отпустило, и Марк устроился поудобнее, подложил кулачок под голову, лихо сдвинул подаренный Атласнобородкой шлем на затылок и замурлыкал любимую песенку: «Золото, золото, золото, золото, золото, золото, золото…»  
А потом и вовсе уснул. Во сне он героически сражался в первых рядах огромного войска, и вся Кумская долина дрожала от топота его боевых слонов, - и приемный сын гномьего клана Айробетонссенов Марк улыбался счастливо, как младенец.


	6. Шляпа №6. Спортивная

Младенец вопил. Заходился криком, прерывался на оглушительное, навязчивое икание, и снова орал.  
Ринсвинд сел на постели, нащупал на столике шляпу и ночник. Зажег. Потушил шляпу, водрузил ее на голову, зажег теперь уже ночник, накинул мантию и отправился на поиски вопящего младенца.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - строго заявил он. – Акула – пожалуйста. Налоговый инспектор – сколько угодно. Наша, Незримого Университета, профессура – если не убрались с дороги, то сами виноваты. Но посторонние младенцы – это уже перебор. Слышишь, Сундук? Я к тебе обращаюсь!  
Ринсвинд рывком распахнул дверцы шкафа.  
Он ожидал увидеть деревянное лицо… нет, все-таки деревянную лицевую поверхность верного спутника своих путешествий, поблескивающую металлическими замочными скважинами. Но вместо Сундука обнаружил в углу шкафа большой бумажный пакет, из которого и доносились оглушительные звуки.  
На дне пакета обнаружился младенец. Точно, младенец, а не говорящая кукла, как убедился Ринсвинд, потыкав в находку пальцем.  
\- И что мне с тобой делать?  
\- У… у… уаааааа!!!! – заревел младенчик.  
Ринсвинд мог крикнуть «Помогите!» на четырнадцати языках и умолять о пощаде еще на двенадцати, но ни разу еще ему не приходилось общаться с таким сложным собеседником. Волшебник перепробовал всё, даже протянул младенчику банан и нежно сказал «Уук» - с Библиотекарем этот фокус всегда удавался.  
Но не сейчас. Младенец лишь на секунду притих, обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу и снова расплакался.  
\- Откуда, интересно, ты взялся? Студенты пошутили? Я думал, у нас чисто мужская компания, и некому разбрасываться младенцами направо-налево. Ну, ты понимаешь. А кстати, ты…  
\- УууууАаааааа!  
\- Понял, извини, вопрос снимается. Может, объяснишь, откуда ты взялся в моем шкафу? И почему именно в моем? Почему не в кабинете аркканцлера? У него шкафы намного больше моих!  
Младенчик всхлипнул.  
\- Да, понимаю, у него там в каждом шкафу – по арбалету. Не считая спиннингов, охотничьих трофеев и прочего… А на этажерке казначей любит прикорнуть… Я тебя не прогоняю, малыш, я просто не знаю, что с тобой делать… А! Давай-ка, попробуем фокус-покус!  
Профессор Жестокой и Необычной Географии крупнейшего магического заведения Плоского мира не привык откладывать эксперименты в долгий ящик. Вместо этого он уложил младенца обратно в бумажный пакет и запихнул его в шкаф.  
Закрыл дверь.  
Открыл дверь.  
Открыл пакет. Посмотрел в сердитые глазки ребенка.  
\- Не получилось. Кажется, надо было использовать заклинание. Какое?  
\- УУУУУАААААА!  
\- Хороший вариант. Пробуем, - Ринсвинд положил в шкаф пару стоптанных тапочек, наскоро пробормотал в бороду: «Эники, беники, ели вареники», захлопнул дверцу, распахнул…  
Вместо тапочек в углу шкафа сидел терьер. Терьер зарычал на Ринсвинда.  
\- Уже что-то. Так, пробуем дальше.  
Закрыть – прочитать – открыть.  
Терьер исчез, тапочки не вернулись, зато обнаружился бронзовый бюст неизвестного.  
\- Хмм. Откуда весь этот мусор берется, хотел бы я знать. Вообще, эти теории про искривленные пространства, параллельные миры, временные континуумы – жутко интересно. Я тебе уже рассказывал, как однажды вышел из дома буквально на пять минут, а вернулся через десять лет? Нет? Увлекательная история, тебе понравится. Правда, выслушав полный рассказ, ты, скорее всего, поседеешь от страха – но это тебе не грозит. Ты же лысый. Так вот, однажды утром…  
\- Уа…уа… уааааааа!  
\- Слышу, слышу… Хорошо. Ой, бюст исчез, а вместо него какие-то тряпочки… кружевные… На что они мне? Так, снова терьер! Ха, туфли вернулись! Кажется, мы на правильном пути! Не волнуйся, я все продумал!  
На самом деле, Ринсвинд догадывался, что фокус получается не благодаря заклинаниям, а просто он уловил ритм открывания и закрывания дверей. «Главное – не останавливаться. Пока бегу - надеюсь», - повторил волшебник любимый девиз. Он подхватил пакет с младенцем, юркнул в шкаф и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
*  
\- Дорогой, - ласково позвала Катриона.  
\- Ммм? – не спешил открывать глаза Майлз. Спокойные ночи в последнее время удавались так редко…  
\- Ты устал? Эйрел Александр дал тебе поспать хоть немного?  
\- Он – умница, - убежденно ответил Форкосиган. Глаза он открывать не спешил, но ведь гордиться потомками только так и можно? – Знаешь, он сегодня прополз из одного конца комнаты в другой. Спортивный парень растет! И такой – гмм – горластый!  
\- У него просто режутся зубки. Вот увидишь, через пару недель он и сам будет спать, и нам позволит…  
\- Хорошо бы.  
Катриона, убедившись, что муж прекрасно устроился на софе, в обнимку с коммом, и вовсе не собирается просыпаться, прошлась по детской, поправила одеяльце дочери, наклонилась к сыну.  
\- Майлз.  
Ее обеспокоенный голос вырвал Майлза из сна быстрее, чем аварийный сигнал.  
\- Что..?  
\- А где Эйрел Александр?  
Через две минуты в полыхающий огнями особняк Форкосиганов стартовали полицейские патрули. Тайные агенты Имперской Службы Безопасности в срочном порядке вернулись из отпусков, были выдернуты с операций, космопорт перекрыт, военные крейсера срочно разворачивались в боевые порядки…  
*  
Ринсвинд осторожно выглянул из шкафа. Фокус удался – помещение, в котором он оказался, ничуть не напоминало привычную каморку в Незримом Университете. Больше всего оно напоминало детскую…  
Младенец, видимо, узнав родные места, вывернулся, хлопнулся вместе с пакетом на пол, прополз дюймов пять и громко заорал.  
Наверное, тут волшебнику полагалось умилиться, помочь дитятку встать, покурлыкать, а не ушиблось ли оно… Ринсвинд не успел. В тот момент, когда он потянулся к заплакавшему ребенку, в помещение ворвался взбешенный вооруженный гном…  
Тролль, разбрасывающий шарики огня…  
Похожее на осьминога чудовище с десятком глаз вдруг выросло за окном…  
И все как на Ринсвинда набросятся, как закричат!  
Волшебник привычно рванул с неудобного старта.  
\- Я бегу, - пролетел он с четвертого этажа в сад и дальше, - Следовательно, я существую!

За убегающим похитителем с воем гнались флайеры Службы Безопасности.

Прогулка заняла несколько больше времени, чем предполагалось.  
Измученный, уставший Ринсвинд вывалился из шкафа, прихлопнул тлеющие полы мантии, скинул прострелянную до состояния решета шляпу. Упал на постель и закрыл глаза. Отдыхать. Отдыхать бесконечно, парить в невесомости покоя, наслаждаться уютом, теплом и безопасностью…  
Хотя бы пять минут.  
Как хорошо, что волшебники не заводят младенцев… От детей одни неприятности.


	7. Шляпа №7. Демократичная

\- Джентльмены, на Эйтосе сложилась неприятная ситуация, - заявил Председатель Совета Народонаселения.  
Собственно Совет Народонаселения планеты Эйтос в сорок девять круглых, украшенных лопатообразными бородами лиц приготовился пораженно внимать.  
\- Всё чаще и чаще из репродукционных центров поступает тревожная информация. О боже-отче, да она поступает со всех концов планеты – от полиции, от врачей, от школьных учителей, даже руководитель нашего военного оркестра заметил что-то неладное… - Председатель нервно сжал-разжал кулаки. Слова спеклись в горле жестким комом, но говорить было надо, ибо ситуация и в самом деле нервировала. Резко ударив по кнопкам, Председатель вывел на экраны коммов серию портретов: - Посмотрите на эти лица!  
Я лично провел расследование, проанализировал факты и могу с уверенностью утверждать – неприятности Эйтоса начались именно с них, этих семерых иммигрантов, прибывших на нашу планету семьдесят лет назад.  
Поначалу все шло прекрасно. Они работали, трудились, копили социальные кредиты… Не буду лгать, семейные партнеры из них вышли отвратительные, - Председатель закашлялся, вспомнил о чем-то личном, покраснел, его слушатели тоже потупились, признавая, что семейная жизнь эйтосиан имеет право на сложность. – Но, собственно, плох тот мужчина, который не сумеет приспособиться… нет, вернее, хорош тот мужчина, который сумеет справиться… Который может… который поднимется над обстоятельствами… который преодолеет… уложит на обе лопатки…  
Бородачи напряглись в догадках.  
\- Одним словом, не семьей единой жив человек, - выкрутился Председатель. - Зато как эти мигранты размножались! Каждый вырастил по семь сыновей - как радовался Совет Народонаселения такому приросту! Как восхищался качеством воспитания! Да, пришлось побороться с обжорством, - но опять же, сколько социальных кредитов заработали на коррекции негативной привычки наши медики!  
Совет Народонаселения задумчиво посмотрел на круглые животики и попробовал казаться стройнее, чем он есть на самом деле.  
\- И вот теперь мы имеем то, что имеем, - с самыми замогильными интонациями возвестил Председатель. – Спустя поколение в семьях, о которых идет речь, стали появляться странные дети. Они поджигали взглядом на расстоянии, левитировали предметы, предсказывали будущее… Не буду спорить, благодаря способностям этих детишек наша родная эйтосианская техника вдруг совершила рывок вперед - хотя до сих пор не понимаю, почему для управления обычным головизором требуется пульт в виде посоха с набалдашником… и скажу точнее – набалдашником прямо-таки неприличных размеров, и вообще, мода нынче не та, что в годы моей молодости. Посохи еще ладно, балахоны и шляпы тоже, к тому же, в них тепло, но вышивка?  
\- А чем плохо? – осмелился возразить робкий голос.  
Председатель кипел возмущением:  
\- Читайте исторические хроники, это занятие исключительно для самок! Но, господа, я позвал вас обсуждать вовсе не моду. Я обращаюсь к вам, как к самым достойным гражданам Эйтоса. Объясните мне, что будет дальше? Обладателей паранормальных способностей становится все больше и больше. Что ждет Эйтос завтра?  
Бородачи загудели, высказывая шепотом разнообразные предположения.  
\- Что, если начнутся репрессии в адрес людей, не обладающих сверхъестественными талантами?  
\- Не, ну свои же, - зарокотал Совет. – Как-нибудь договоримся.  
\- А что, если мутанты попробуют захватить власть? Да-да, я не оговорился – по моему скромному мнению, речь идет о мутации, чрезвычайно опасной тем, что проявляется во втором или третьем поколении…  
\- И то не у всех, - возразили Председателю. – Всего лишь у седьмого сына седьмого сына. Один к сорока восьми – не такая уж кошмарная пропорция.  
\- Главное – вовремя останавливаться, - поддержали оратора.  
\- Да, да, да, - закачались степенные бороды. – Не увлекаться. Седьмой сын седьмого сына – это, кончено же, хорошо, но восьмой сын восьмого сына – это жуть как плохо.  
\- Да, да, да…  
\- А может быть, - прорезался у Совета глас инициативы, - раз уж все равно заседаем, примем закон, ограничивающий количество прямых потомков? Хорошее число – семь, восемь нам не нужно.  
\- Не нужно!  
\- Обойдемся без зазнаек-кудесников!  
\- Поддерживаем! – оживились бородачи. Кое-кто даже отвлекся от бутербродов, которыми скрашивали неприятные общественные обязанности, и активно закивал.  
\- Погодите… - Председатель понял, что ничего не понял. – Вы вообще о чем?!  
\- И башни. Давайте планировать с перспективой – может быть, принять закон, чтоб выше семи этажей башни для личного пользования не строили?  
\- А чем тебе не нравиться моя девятиэтажная? – вспылил кто-то в углу. – Завидуешь? Завидуешь?!!  
\- Да ты на себя посмотри, - тут же раздались многоголосые возражения, - Чему завидовать? три заклинания выучил, шляпу напялил, и туда же, в Совет Народонаселения… Ты еще профессором в Университет попробуй устроиться! Только жрать горазд.  
\- Три заклинания? – обиженный бородач со стуком положил на стол совещаний посох. – Ты со своими двумя сначала разберись, а мне от дедушки ого-го сколько досталось!  
\- Твой дедушка, - в многострадальный стол с глухим стуком уперлись еще четыре посоха, - на самом деле, не только твой. А вот еще его и его дедушка. Он вообще, как до репликаторной технологии размножения дорвался, последние мозги потерял… Изменщик!  
\- Сам изменщик! Кто меня с семью детьми одного бросил, на произвол судьбы оставил?! Повелся на молоденького флейтиста, козел бородатый!  
\- Ты на чью бороду пасть открыл? Завидуешь?!!  
\- Господа, - пытался утихомирить сцепившихся бородачей Председатель. – Господа, что вообще происходит? Я требую объяснений! Как старший по званию из присутствующих здесь мужчин, я прошу… я требую!..  
Внезапно гомон разгорающейся драки сменился нехорошей тишиной.  
Председатель притих, присел на краешек стула и постарался казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее.  
\- В самом деле, мужики, - судорожно улыбнулся он, - Объяснили бы, что происходит…  
Сорок девять самых достойных, самых уважаемых и самых могущественных гражданина Эйтоса вместо ответа нацелили на зазнайку посохи. Их нехилые набалдашники зажглись разноцветным пламенем, полыхнули яркой радугой, и спустя секунду на председательском кресле осталась сидеть только остроконечная красная шляпа.  
\- Может, заодно и Председателя переизберем? – предложил кто-то из присутствующих.  
\- Кого вы предлагаете?  
\- Себя, разумеется, - прозвучал нестройный, но от этого не менее уверенный хор в сорок девять голосов.  
На этот раз посохи активировались быстро.  
В зале прибавилось сгоревших бутербродов, прыгающих лягушат и пустых стульев.  
\- Что ж, - решили семеро оставшихся невредимыми волшебников. – Предлагаю компромиссное решение: Совет, так и быть, остается, но вот Председатель…  
Посохи мгновенно блеснули, и тут же семь лучей отразились от семи защитных сфер и ушли в стену семью одинаковыми дырами.  
\- Председатель будет совершенно лишним, - неохотно подытожил Совет.  
Над Эйтосом поднималась заря новой эры…


	8. Шляпа №8. Октариновая

Стены офиса торгового дома «Колыбель Анлимитед» украшали постеры с видами солнечных закатов и солнечных же восходов. Еще в больших количествах присутствовали голографии животных, созданных генетиками «Колыбели», животных, созданных конкурентами «Колыбели», и животных, которых «Колыбель» еще не создала, но готова была – если клиент попадется понимающий.  
Данный конкретный клиент, уже битый час рассматривающий рекламные проспекты, платежеспособного впечатления не производил. Чем напрягал клерков.  
С другой стороны, на шпиона или террориста старичок в белой хламиде тоже не тянул. Что успокаивало охрану.  
В итоге старичок неторопливо листал файлы, клерк позевывал, охрана спала.  
\- А вот, допустим, черепаху морскую – насколько крупную вы можете сделать?  
Клерк дежурно улыбнулся:  
\- При изготовлении заказа весом от тонны клиенту предоставляется десятипроцентная скидка постоянного клиента. Как я понял, вас интересуют замкнутые экосистемы? Хотите освоить новый астероид?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - покрутил пальчиками старик. – Нечто круглое и плоское.  
\- Значит, станция. Отлично.  
Выстроить экологию – а заодно и завести шпионскую сеть – на новой станции означало много, много работы. Клерк радушно предложил клиенту бокал коньяка, сам закусил шоколадкой, и продолжил:  
\- Итак, крупные морские черепахи.  
\- И слоны, - подсказал старичок.  
В комме клерка добавилась новая строчка.  
\- Наверное, нужна хорошая кормовая база. Как насчет зарослей банановых рощ?  
\- Неплохо, хотя лично я никогда их не видел. Думал, бананы самозарождаются в магазинных коробках. Но ваш вариант мне нравится. Знаете, там еще должны быть горы и острова. Много-много гор, покрытых лесами, и жаркие острова на юге… Можно добавить вулканчиков, они так забавно курятся белым дымком…  
Клерк пожалел даром истраченного коньяка. Сколько раз можно повторять одну и ту же ошибку – сначала подписываем контракт, спаиваем клиента потом.  
\- Так каким, вы сказали, располагаете бюджетом?  
\- Ах, вы про золото? – Старичок взболтал остатки коньяка, задумчиво посмотрел сквозь него на ближайший солнечный закат. Янтарная жидкость вспыхнула живым пламенем. – Золото, золото, золото… Конечно, не будем обижать гномов – сделаем самородные жилы, побольше угольный пласт, не станем экономить на железе и прочем. Троллей посадим отдельно, на снежные вершины. Должно получиться очень живописно, надеюсь, на этот раз они смогут существовать мирно. Хотя вряд ли, что-то я напутал в самом начале… А еще в этом мире будут ведьмы и яблоки. Хорошие ведьмы и очень вкусные, сладкие яблоки. Зеленые. Или лучше красные? Что скажете?  
\- Кхм… Лично мне всегда нравились вишни. Генетики «Колыбели Анлимитед» вывели прекрасный сорт вишен… - клерк попробовал вывернуть срывающийся заказ на привычную дорожку.  
Не удалось.  
\- Ну и как вы себе представляете Древо познания в виде вишни? А если они подавятся первой же косточкой, какую мудрость из этого можно извлечь?  
\- Лично я представляю себе Древо познания в виде информационного банка с выносным интерфейсом, - не удержался от язвительного замечания клерк. Старичку идея неожиданно понравилась:  
\- Верно. Я бы вырастил таких парочку, чтоб не скучали… Или даже парочку на каждом континенте. Думаю… - он прищурился этаким специфическим клиентским прищуром. Клерк насторожился – обычно после такой мимической гимнастики клиенты доставали из носка последнюю заначенную кредитку и пускались во все тяжкие. – Думаю, на этот раз не нужно экономить на драконах. Пусть живут. Магию, конечно, они жрут будь здоров, но сколько можно создавать миры с ограниченным бюджетом? Пусть будут драконы.  
«Все-таки псих», - догадался клерк. «А жаль, я почти поверил в его задумки».  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, - утешил старичок клерка. – Задумка получится, рано или поздно. Просто тот, первый мир, который я, старый болван, вдруг потерял – это как первая любовь. Конечно, было много ошибок, но все-таки свое, родное, собственными руками созданное… Вы окошечко-то откройте, я думаю, он сейчас где-то рядом. Не хочу пропустить его возвращение.  
Клерк встал и попытался открыть ближайшее окно. Потом вспомнил, что вообще-то находится на космической станции. И лишь потом догадался, что клиент просит всего лишь открыть экран обзора.  
Ффух, что это с ним… Из чего местные жулики делают шоколад?  
За экраном открывался вид на космос, черный и сказочно прекрасный.  
\- Спасибо, что поговорили со стариком. Действительно, иногда так не хватает простого человеческого общения. Иногда заскучаешь, и понимаешь – зря я такую профессию выбрал.  
\- Да, понимаю, - вздохнул клерк. – Еще коньячку?  
\- А давайте.  
Двое – Демиург и джексонианец, - продолжили неторопливое общение, пока вдруг на левой половине обзорного экрана не появился темный, но при этом полыхающий ореолом странного излучения объект.  
Он летел через пространство и время, великий А’Туин. Четыре огромных слона держали Мир-Диск, а мимо пролетали кометы, шаттлы, и пилоты звездолетов с двигателями Неклина выворачивали шеи, чтоб рассмотреть новый звездный объект во всех подробностях, пока не затянуло в п-в-тоннель…  
\- Ну, не скучайте, - похлопал Демиург клерка по плечу. – А мне пора.  
\- Ага… вы заскакивайте, ежели что… Скидку гарантирую!  
Старичок подмигнул и исчез.  
Остался пластиковый бокал не слишком хорошего коньяка, полный октаринового света. В янтарном бурном море плескались черепашата, зарождались островки, вытягивались вверх горы, покрывались шапкой багряных в ожидании осени лесов и шел мелкий дождь из летающих слонов…


End file.
